


Headlines

by florisuga



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mutants, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2016-02-20
Packaged: 2018-05-21 23:11:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6061654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/florisuga/pseuds/florisuga
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kihyun watches smoke begin to rise from an apartment down the block and thinks that he can hear tomorrow's headlines already.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Headlines

Kihyun is not normal by society's standards: he is a danger to himself and those around him, a disaster waiting to happen, declared legally human by marginal vote so recently that protesters in front of city hall are still being interviewed on the news tonight. The text at the bottom of the screen reads: _Public Concerns Over Mutant Safety Precautions Hit New High._

Hyunwoo's thumb hesitates over the power button on their remote control. "Not everybody feels that way," he says.

"Enough people do," Kihyun tells him. If they didn't, he wouldn't have to wake up to the same scroll on their television every morning reminding mutants to register with the local government's census. A hit list, Gunhee called it. The reason why Hoseok hasn't tried to pass security on public transit for a year, and why Kihyun has spent hours examining "normal" identification cards so he can learn how to disguise his own.

Hoseok shifts on the couch and starts to say _just turn it off,_ but he's interrupted by a sudden power surge in the middle of one protester's complaints that _nothing is being done._ The screen goes black, the lights flash out, and the three of them are left sitting in the dark as sirens wail outside.

Kihyun watches smoke begin to rise from an apartment down the block and thinks that he can hear tomorrow's headlines already.

**Author's Note:**

> Part of [the Primordium 2016](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/the_PRIMORDIUM2016/profile).


End file.
